Blind to the Promises
by twin angst
Summary: AU. HPxYYH over. Six years after the team's disbandment, Koenma, unable to proceed with the new incompetent team, decides to call them back for a last shot at saving the world. The catch? Well, he never said anything about evil wizards, wands and magic.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note** : This is a story written a looong looong long time ago, that I felt served better published rather than being forgotten about somewhere in my files deep within the confines of my computer's memory. Happy read!  
**Warnings** : Might contain graphic violence.  
**Pairings** : None so far. Want any, just say so.  
**Summary** : Story set in an Alternate Universe, six years after the end of the Demon Tournament. After the Urameshi team's disbandment six years ago, Koenma, with incompetent spirit detectives under his service, decides to call his former team in for a last shot at saving the world. The catch? Well, Koenma never said anything about evil wizards, wands and magic.

* * *

**Blind to the Promises  
**_Chapter One_ : Reuinification

* * *

Botan winced at all the bottles of alcohol littered in the exceptionally small room. Over time, this had been Yusuke's haven away from the world, and now years later, it seemed he'd outgrown it. The blue haired girl was unable to hide another grimace as she accidentally tipped over a can, spilling its alcoholic contents all over the carpet, further spreading the smell of liquor in the bedroom in her attempts to reach the bundle of comforters and blankets situated atop the bed.

She nudged the hidden figure, eliciting a loud groan upon the gentle awakening. When her long-time companion turned over she felt herself tear up at the remains of what was once such a lively though temperamental person. Bloodshot eyes stared up at her with an unfamiliar glaze, deep bags marred the once youthful face and light stubble around his chin had made the young boy seem years beyond his original age.

"B-Botan?" he rasped softly, alcohol still on his breath.

Shakily, the addressed nodded as she swallowed the urge to sob and hug her friend. It had been 6 years since they had seen each other, Koenma having finally gotten his father to give up on Yusuke and then followed up the idea as well, vouching for new spirit detectives. In fact, it had been six years as well that the whole Reikai Tantei had split and gone their own separate ways.

Though they weren't in contact, Botan and Koenma had watched the team forlornly from Spirit World, calling it 'monitoring' among other things. Truth be told, they just wanted to keep up to date with the people they had called acquaintances once upon a time. Even the perky girl and the young prince himself had drifted apart with all the work they were set to do.

But with the death of the newer, weaker spirit detective's team mate, Koenma felt it was time to call in their friends in for perhaps one more chance at saving the human world. First starting with Yusuke.

Having gently pulled the other boy into a sitting position, Botan pulled out a flask of water and handed it to him, sitting with her legs beneath her across from him. Silence reigned over the room, the only noise coming from Yusuke's breathy gulps. Neither knew what to say, years apart having taken away the ease of idle conversation.

"So," started Yusuke.

"How've you been?" she asked awkwardly.

"Fine." He answered; they both knew it wasn't true, but Botan chose not to comment. "How's Spirit World faring without their favourite detective?"

The ferry girl chuckled weakly at the attempt to swat away at the tension.

"Not so well," she looked down at her hands, "Koenma-sama is frustrated with the new team."

When she received no answer, she continued on awkwardly. "The Demon world has been typical as of late, even with Yomi as the upholding ruler. Always fighting to be the best at everything," she said with a small smile. "The Human world… " a faraway look entered her eyes, "isn't faring as well as we hoped. There are unexpected deaths in high numbers all over Europe, the humans we found, being the cause of it all." She looked down again, "Spirit world is being mocked for its incompetence about the new detectives."

Yusuke glanced at her with some trepidation and suspicion. "And," he rasped, annoyed with his own voice. "Where do I fit in all of this?"

Botan finally turned toward him, swallowing the accumulating lump in her throat. "Yusuke, we need you back at Spirit world."

It had pained her to say it; six years without contact and now, here she is, in the worst moments of his life asking for assistance when all she really wanted was to have the whole team together and celebrating. Her bubblegum eyes commenced to tear up again.

Her head swivelled to snap in Yusuke's direction when he snorted in amusement, quickly followed up by a small chuckle that had turned into full blown hysterical laughter. She swallowed heavily again, not sure how to react to this new side of Yusuke's she had regretfully never witnessed.

"Six years," he breathed bitterly, causing Botan to look away with a wince, "six years, neither of us damned bastards ever tried to make contact with each other. Now that the world is in danger, you want us back. What happened Botan?" he looked at her fully, "What happened to us?"

They both knew who the rest of the damned bastards were, but it didn't lessen the pain of the situation. The blue haired girl was unable to stop the barrage of tears that just slipped through her lids, making its way down her cheeks and falling to her shaking and clenched fists resting on her lap. She sobbed softly and forced herself to look toward him.

"I've missed the team; all the missions and the life-endangering situations you, Kuwabara, Hiei and Kurama was always getting pulled into," she sobbed again, "I miss Yukina, Genkai, Keiko and Koenma-sama. I miss the old times, Yusuke. I—"

She was cut off abruptly as Yusuke pulled her into a tight embrace, his light stubble tickling her forehead as she buried her face into his neck. She ignored the smell of liquor, the stubble, the pain and just sobbed in his arms. He didn't mutter sweet nothings in her ear, didn't trace soft soothing circles on her back; in fact, he didn't do anything. He just held her, the beginning of a reforming friendship that was thought to be lost beneath all the years of disregard.

After a good hour or so, when Botan had finally calmed down, Yusuke let her go.

Sniffling slightly in the silence, she still wept for the years that they'd lost, but the next saying however, was enough to send her smiling.

"I think, Spirit and Human world, are in need of a little saving again."

A reforming of friendship, indeed.

-

Botan took a good look at Yusuke again. Although he looked the same old delinquent he did in his younger years, there were still some differences. For one, he hadn't aged past 18 years old though he should be 23 right now. Second, there was a foreign look of maturity about him and his eyes had darkened with pain. He still carried bags beneath his still bloodshot eyes, though he looked slightly livelier despite his obvious hangover.

After cleaning himself up, they had taken a comfortably silent ride to Spirit world. Stopping at the huge front gates, they stepped off Botan's oar. After identifying themselves and waiting for admittance, they found themselves in the familiarity of the busy and different coloured ogres running around with stacks of papers in hand.

One particular one caught Yusuke's line of vision and with a small smile tugging at the corners of his lip, he moved over toward the blue one in a leopard wear.

"George, it's been a while."

The ogre turned to him and smiled brightly, "Yes it has, hasn't it, Yusuke?"

George blinked and his jaw dropped. "YUSUKE?! URAMESHI YUSUKE!" he guffawed, before staring at him in awe, "and you remembered my name…"

With a small laugh, Botan waved at him before pulling an amused Yusuke away from the stares of the busy bureaucrats. The ex-spirit detective, mood suddenly brightened by the recent occurrence, found himself walking along familiar complex halls before stopping before pair of huge polished wooden door with a gold seal on it.

Curiously, his acute hearing, gained from his turning into a demon, was telling him of the shouting matches inside. Interested, he spread his senses and found two above average energies and Koenma's familiar one within the huge office.

"A-are you ready, Yusuke?" Botan asked uncertainly.

The black haired boy nodded his head and replied with a small smile to reassure her, "Never been more in my life."

And with that, he opened the doors himself with a slam and walked into the brightly lit office, the voices stopping upon his entrance. With a shake of her head, the ferry girl followed suit with a smile, _ever the one to make an entrance, aren't you, Yusuke?_ She thought.

Koenma, still retaining his baby form after six years, stood abruptly on his desk and stared at his ex-employer in awe, completely dropping the argument in favour of taking in the boy he hadn't seen in six years.

There he stood, hair tied at the nape of his neck, a lazy smirk in all his glory fantasizing his face and arms crossed over his green tracksuit jacket.

"How's it, Pacifier breath?"

The familiarity of the long forgotten nickname was just so exhilarating that the prince let it slide with a laugh bordering on hysterical.

"Who the hell are you?" a boy in his early teens demanded.

Yusuke, however, didn't even glance at him, too focused in eating up the image of Koenma and his office to care about the other two teenagers in the room. Idle smirk still in place, he maintained eye contact with his former boss and friend.

"What's a 'matter, baby face? Cat gotcha' tongue?" Yusuke asked amusedly, waiting for a reaction.

Koenma, to say the least, was amazed. Six years and his ex-detective still hadn't improved in grammar. With a shake of his head he glared angrily at the annoying nickname and scowled, though his lips twitched, withdrawing a smile.

"Stop that, damn it! You can't just come in here and start disrespecting Koenma-sama like you own the place! You've got no right!" a girl shrieked in annoyance.

Yusuke scowled in her direction, taking in her ruffled oversized white shirt and school uniform mini-skirt. _Who the hell fights in a __**skirt**_? At his reaction, the brunette recoiled in fear but glared. He couldn't find what was so special about her; her face was round with baby fat, her fashion sense wasn't right for a dignified fighter, and –screw it all—her spiritual energy reserves was weak.

"Yes, idiot. Perhaps you should start respecting me, I am, of course, of high importance." The toddler gloated with a puff of his chest and a smirk.

The toushin simply laughed, "Says you, toddler."

The blood rushed to the prince's head once more as he spluttered indignantly, but before he could retort, Botan finally spoke up.

"Koenma-sama!" she chirped brightly with a nervous laugh, "we apologize for being late. Something came up and we were delayed."

The addressee's face immediately softened into a knowing smile as he waved it off. Jumping off his desk he clambered a foot away from Yusuke and with a _poof_ of smoke, Koenma stood eye to eye in his teenaged form.

Yusuke's reaction had been comical as usual, causing Botan and the prince to laugh as he stumbled back with a sigh.

"Still not used to havin' you eye to eye." He mumbled, running a hand through his knee-long hair, before moving over and putting his hand in Koenma's.

Looking up with his first genuine smile in months, he said, "It's good to be back."

With a nod, the prince replied by clasping his free hand on his shoulder, him mirroring the move. "Yes, it's good to have you back, Urameshi Yusuke."

At hearing the stranger's name, the two neglected teenagers gawked in shock, their mouths forming an 'o' unattractively.

-

As Botan left to fetch the rest of the team, Yusuke prompted to be left behind to 'catch up' with Koenma. Or so he called it. But nothing ever seems right, or normal for that fact, when the ex-tantei is involved.

"Pacifier breath."

"Idiot."

"Baby face."

"Dimwit."

"Toddler."

Koenma growled started screaming obscenities as he glared, waving his arms about dangerously. His companion matched him with equal zeal.

"—can't do—"

"—just did—"

Yes. 'Catching up' indeed.

Meanwhile, two figures huddled themselves in a corner of the room watching the shouting match with trepidation. The duo had been introduced as the recently inducted incompetent spirit detectives, Sky and Ryo. Sky, being the one who'd earlier just put off _the_ Urameshi Yusuke, and Ryo, the ever-arrogant fiery red head with a pointed face and dull brown eyes that'd earlier demanded the ex-tantei to identify himself.

Both had just entered their 15 years, still children in the eyes of most. It had been three hours since Botan's departure, and three hours since the argument between ex-tantei and prince kept repeating themselves in similar fashion. Since they were being neglected, both had huddled together grudgingly and watched the match with boredom. Although the two were team mates they still didn't get along and prompted to just watch the verbal battle then engage each other in conversation.

It would be another 2 hours before Botan returned, exhausted from the events of all the meetings of old friends, fully loaded with 3 different, though still the same, people.

-

Botan teared up slightly, though refused to cry. She'd already shown her vulnerable self in Kurama's and Kuwabara's presence, but she just refused to do it in Hiei's. He would never let her live it down.

But the sight of the familiar short and still youthful boy before her sent her sniffling. He was the one that Koenma and herself hadn't been able to monitor after all these years. He was too busy running around or bugging the screen with his Jagan. It still made her explode with hysterical joy however at the knowledge that Hiei had come to see _them_ instead of them having to have to hunt him down.

And there he stood, hair still as gravity defying as he smirked at us. A mantra had already started in her head, repeatedly chanting _not_ to hug Hiei, lest he chop her head off or torched her. Or both. Funnily enough, that just sent another bout of joy through her instead.

"Hiei." Kurama greeted with a soft smile.

"Hn."

"Still haven't outgrown your one-syllable conversations yet, shrimp?" Kuwabara laughed.

Botan laughed as she clasped her hands together, "So, we all set to go?" she chirped.

-

Yusuke, known for his carelessness, was careless enough that he did not sense his old team mates walking just outside the door. It was for this reason, that he found himself unprepared for the sight that beheld him. He'd stood so abruptly, knocking his chair over in his hunger to wolf down the picture of his old team mates standing in the doorway of the office, much like he had earlier that day.

The first that caught his attention was Kurama. Last he'd heard of him, the redhead was on his way to America to apply for a college about four years ago. And then nothing; not a phone call, not a letter… just nothing. He'd told himself he was busy with his studies, as he'd heard from Kuwabara, was hard to be in college. But there he stood, emerald eyes probably as wide as his own and filled with excitement. His slightly aged face was curtained by his waterfall of red hair, which he was surprised to find, shorter then he'd seen him last. He wore a simple pair of jeans, high tops and a white dress shirt.

He turned to Kuwabara, who had aged slightly as well, their spiritual energies slowing down their age keeping them in form. His red-orange hair was still in neat curls as usual but there was an air of maturity around him that hadn't been there back in the days. His beady black eyes also stared at him with some form of awe. He noted unconsciously Kuwabara's full body suit as he merely stared.

Hiei, on the other hand, was someone who hadn't changed in the slightest. Hair gravity defying, face still youthful and cherub-like, forehead covered by white bandana and fanged smirk still just as he remembered it six years ago. The only thing that'd changed was the expense of his clothing that had gone from battle-worn cotton to silk wear and yet to be ruined by battle. Heck, even his height hadn't changed.

Snapping back to reality, Yusuke smiled.

"What's up, guys?"

* * *

Let me know what you think so far. Story may not be updated quickly. Ideas for pairings, say so. Yknow what to do ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note :** I haven't yet determined a pairing, though I'm open to suggestion. I write all. For now, there will be a slight HieixKurama, though barely noticeable. I considered the whole YusukexHieixKurama pairing, and I decided that I have something else in store for all three later in the story if my readers will go that far. _Don't expect a quick update_ like this one, I only seem to be able to write when the mood sets itself; meaning it could take months before I start to write again, though I hope that doesn't happen.. I try to get in character with as many of the crew as possible, and I promise the OC's play an important part in the future although they seem rather annoying right now.  
**Warnings : **May contain graphic violence, or excess detail of goriness and slight hint of lemon.  
**Pairings : **Undecided. Vote on this please, I have only one.  
**Disclaimer :** All characters of Yu Yu Hakusho and Harry Potter are not mine, though _Ryo, Sky and the plot line_ are.

* * *

**Blind to the Promises  
**_Chapter Two : _Inner Strenght

* * *

Koenma had given the old team an hour of getting to know each other again and tying old knots, before a certain young brunette, otherwise known as Sky, had reminded him politely that some had lives to live and not to be spent watching strangers getting to know each other once more.

So, with a clear of his throat, he opened his mouth with trepidation at having to stop an argument between Hiei and Kuwabara.

"…guys?" he squeaked.

"—stupid oaf—"

"—shrimp—"

"GUYS!" he roared finally. Having caught the rest of the people present's attention, he took in the satisfaction of quiet for once before he began to speak.

He ignored the glares from his two subordinates, "You've been called here on this day, not just so that we may celebrate the reunion of an old team, but also because Spirit world is in need of your assistance yet again."

"What? We don't need their help! We can handle things on our own, right Sky?" the redhead interrupted.

Before the other teen could reply, Yusuke cut in like a hot knife through butter.

"If you didn't, baby face wouldn'a went to the trouble o' calling us down here."

Ryo stood to fight with a growl but Koenma butted in harshly. "Sit down, Ryo. You have no chance against Yusuke."

The boy glared angrily but reluctantly sat.

"Hn. Incompetent, indeed." Hiei smirked.

"I said, _sit down_, Ryo." He glared as the addressed sat back down, "and that's enough Hiei. As I was saying, there are unexpected and unnatural deaths in large amounts happening in the European part of the Human world. The cause of this affliction is humans themselves." He ignored the way Hiei turned his nose up disdainfully. "But that is not the reason for this meeting. Usually, Spirit world wouldn't meddle into the affairs of humans unless they are being threatened by another source; mainly demons or another human abusing his powers to destroy the world."

Koenma paused and thought of Sensui, before he continued on with the explanation of the mission. For once, no one was interrupting him.

"But until recently, our sources have found a one way portal set directly into the Demon world that was supposed to have been closed and disbanded over centuries ago. Regretfully, we have not noticed," he glared as Hiei snorted, "and thus a human has fallen through a little over three weeks ago." He put his hand up to silence the questions, "Not to worry, he has been identified and retrieved, currently residing with our healers to be nursed from the wounds he received during his adventure."

"Get to the point, Koenma." Yusuke yawned.

"I _was_ getting there, if you hadn't interrupted." The toddler growled before clearing his throat, "Unfortunately, we cannot simply have our sealers go and secure the portal as it is in the heart of a secure and protected underground society laced with so much spirit energy it is near impossible to track it. As such, we need you to go undercover and seal the portal yourselves."

Koenma paused to let that sink in.

"That's it?" Kuwabara asked boredly.

The baby sputtered comically; "_No!_ That is _not__it!_" he barked, "That position is left to you and Kurama."

The team blinked in union confusedly.

"What?" Yusuke asked the question on everyone's mind.

The toddler sighed in annoyance, "Now that your primary mission has been established—"

"Primary mission, Koenma?" Kurama questioned softly.

From the way he cut off the toddler like a hot knife through butter, you could tell he was starting to get either interested or annoyed. Though it kind of leant more on the latter.

"Er, yes." Koenma said, losing gusto at the redhead's reaction. "Your secondary mission, whose completion can be put aside until further notice, is the elimination of one Tom Marvolo Riddle. His scheduled death was 15 years ago, but he'd somehow slipped past our ferry girls, dodging death, and survived. We'd decided we were to leave it up to a boy named Harry Potter to accomplish the job fate has brandished upon him, however through monitoring, we've found he isn't exactly doing a fantastic job."

There was a snort from Hiei and raised brows from Kurama as the rest grumbled.

With a cough, he brought their attention back towards himself.

"While Kurama and/or Kuwabara work to seal the portal, I will need someone to infiltrate a school and stand guard for any suspicious movements against the humans. As it is the center of action, that is where some of you will be sent."

The gathered nodded, absorbing the bout of information they received.

"Now Kurama and Kuwabara; you two can pose as ministry officials to get to the portal. The term that they've decided to call it is the Veil, so you'll find it effortless to locate. Yusuke, as you're over the age limit to attend the school, you can either apply for a job in the nearby village close to it, or apply for apprenticeship at the school; just don't arouse suspicion. Ryo and Sky will be arranged to attend the school among the students."

Everyone turned to the awaiting fire apparition as Koenma grinned through his pacifier.

"As Hiei's height hasn't improved," the addressed snarled dangerously, "he could easily pass off as a first year."

--

It had taken many days of coping, but after awhile, though Hiei neither liked nor want to take the role, he grudgingly accepted it. He'd been teased mercilessly and was sure that he would be unable to live it down, but in the back of his head he realized just how much he missed this; the abnormalities of having the tantei's in his life once more. Without them constantly hovering and playing the constant irritants that they were, he had been bored beyond comprehension no high class demon could ever quell. He was almost…afraid to admit he missed them. Almost.

He still snapped at anyone who mentioned his position though.

One thing that Koenma had been extremely vague about was the prospect that they were to enter a European _Wizarding_ Community. Yusuke and Kuwabara had had a good laugh at this and though Kurama had turned a disdainful nose up, the team had to prevent Hiei from holding true to his threats; especially after the whole 'first year' incident.

Though it was still something to be laughed at, Botan had been the one to explain, and I quote; "Every living creature has a life energy to move around and basically live off of; humans, demons and animals alike. These 'wizards' just have a wider capacity and have found a way to make it easier to channel their energy, using it for everyday use instead of just breathing off of it and using it to fuel their physical energy by doing sports. The objects they use consist of a stick made of special wood rarely found in usual forests in the human world ingrained with a spirit animal or demon's genetic material as the core to help channel their energy by sending it through the stick they call wands."

So, basically saying, they channel their life energy into a stick with a spirit enmity's core to do this 'magic'.

The team had still found it ludicrous.

-

In another part of the human world, a boy was crouched low to the grass, tending to his aunt's garden. He sighed for the umpteenth time. Sweat, accumulated from the burning summer's heat, was drenching him and making the hair at the nip of his neck and forehead stick to his rapidly tanning skin. Though the Order of the Phoenix had threatened his aunt and uncle from making him do chores, Harry had offered to do them anyway in hopeless efforts to erase the past events from his mind.

He was not allowed any contact from the outside. And, unable to write to his friends, he had taken to walking around the small neighbourhood to keep himself busy. Although even that had been taken away from him. He had been confined to his own home. At least, as much of a home one could be without the warmth of comfort and love. He paused briefly from his work to tilt his head up to the sky, fighting back against the stinging feeling behind his eyes.

His loss was still so fresh in his mind. The man, his godfather, had been like a dream come true; a home away from home. Sirius had been his escape, and the father figure he'd never had the chance of experiencing. He had honestly thought that they could make it. Together they would live through this cruel life that the fates had shoved into their hands. It was a horrible thought, he knew, to wish his godfather away from his newfound peace. Alas, it seemed another had been taken from him.

Blinking his eyes rapidly, he fought back the tears that threatened to fall. Finishing up, he wiped his hands on his pants and stood. With so many chores to do, and his homework to finish, he had hoped to distract his mind from thinking of his loss. Sniffling, Harry wiped the single tear that fell from his usually bright green eyes, now darkened with pain. He would not let Sirius' death bring him down. It would not have been what he had wanted for his godson. Instead, he hoped to bring something good out of it.

And he had. He felt the exhilaration of newfound strength. He could feel the gears twisting and turning in his head.

He would _not_ let Bellatrix Lestrange get away with it.

-

A week had been given to them to come up with excuses to give to their families and friends to leave for their long-term mission, and by the seventh day, they received a visit from Botan to receive their plane ticket. Since Kurama had returned to America, they were to meet up in London, England at a place called the Leaky Cauldron. Hiei had returned to the Demon world and, not trusting those 'metal monstrosities' created by humans, decided to travel by portals in the Makai.

In the plane, seated side by side, Kuwabara couldn't help but notice the way his long-time companion trembled and twitched, as though he was trying to fight off a seizure. Beads of sweat had accumulated on his temples as he gritted his teeth. Lifting up a hand, the carrot haired man uncertainly moved his fingers closer, intending to gently awaken Yusuke from his nightmare. Though before he could place his hand atop the other man's shoulder, he awoke with a harsh gasp. His eyes, once a deep maroon bordering on brown, had seeped into the familiar wine color that his demonic side offered.

Kuwabara thought to draw his hand back, but changed his mind, placing a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder. From the deep bags marring the other man's face, it was obvious that he had not been getting much sleep, or none at all. And though he had never done so well in school before, he was smart enough that he didn't need someone to tell him that this wasn't the first dream Yusuke received to disturb his peace. He had a vague idea what they were about.

For a long tense moment, neither said anything as Yusuke fought to regain his breathe. Then, slowly, he let his eyelids fall to a close, and when he opened them again, they were the familiar maroon-brown they had once been.

Kuwabara was at a loss of words to soothe his friend's pain.

Six years ago, he might've butted him in the back and told him it'll all be fine. Six years ago, he would have told him that they'd make it together. But, he told himself, six years ago, he was a mindless teenager who fought so hard to save the world, and not hard enough to pass his studies. Although he looked a few years younger then his original age, he was unlike Yusuke, who had not aged at all, and could redo his past mistake as many times as he wanted in school. Through his bitterness, he couldn't exactly blame him for having turned out the way he had, especially not after what had happened.

Hand still in place; Kuwabara realized he didn't have to say anything, since there was nothing _to_ say that would help the situation. He came to understand that, although he needn't stoop low beyond his chivalrous honour by saying some sappy statement, there wasn't anything he could do anyways, but be there for him as a friend regained.

_Especially_ not after what had happened.

-

All was well, though the jetlag had been a complete pain. The Leaky Cauldron had not been too hard to find, with the instructions and address to get there. To their fascination, they found there were some strange strings of spirit energies lacing the entire building that seemed to call to them, but repelled those with lower energy reserves. Upon their arrival, they found Kurama had already provided rooms for them.

Up the stairs they went, and broke off with the two younger detectives to get to their room. With a sigh, Kuwabara dropped his duffel bag into a single seated couch, unaware of it scuttling away with his belongings. Walking over to one of the beds, he laid himself down and rubbed his temples. The outside of the shabby pub had been impressive enough with all those intricately designed strings crisscrossing each other to make an effect. By simply looking at the different threads, he had only been able to identify a protection ward, a repelling ward and another that kept the old building from falling over despite it's old age.

That was just the outside. As he entered, he was almost blinded by the sheer power: trapped, controlled, and_ enslaved_. It almost hurt to see, and he had most definitely felt Yusuke wince at the sight as well. All the people who had a higher percentage of spirit energy than the norm glowed with absolute misused energy. It felt almost, _stained._ So used was he to the natural flow of energetic power, that this abomination, it was like imprisoning nature itself and putting it on a leash.

He frowned and tried to think properly without the buzz of energy interrupting him every so often. In the corner of his eyes, he saw his companion stripping straight to his boxers, clothes thrown askew as he groggily marched up to the bed, knee-long hair swaying behind him as he plopped down on his stomach.

"Y'know, Kurama should have some'in for ya. His room's down the hall." He heard him say tiredly. "I see 'n feel 'em too y'know, not as well 'n accurately as you do, so's easier for me to block'er out."

Kuwabara felt his mouth twitch into a smile at the groggy suggestion.

"Yeah, sure, Urameshi."

Getting up, he walked to the blinding door and down the hall. Stopping at another door, he positioned his fist to knock, but halted. Inside he feel the presence of another accompanying Kurama. Hm. So Hiei had arrived. He could hear faintly the low whisper of his two other friends followed by scuffling.

Shaking his head, the carrot haired man decided he could go a night blinded and surrounded by all this '_magic_'. He really didn't want to disturb both demons during one of their sessions. Really.

* * *

Well. You know what to do. So go and make me happy, 'coz, y'know... reviews are really inspiring :)


End file.
